


Normal

by WhumpTown



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpTown/pseuds/WhumpTown
Summary: Peter's car breaks down... he calls Tony





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, college started and I haven't posted in a month. Love that

Since his parent's death, Peter’s only ever wanted to be normal. Instead, he was an orphan. Then uncle Ben died and he became a beacon of everything that could go wrong for someone his age. Then the spider. Everything just kept coming down and he finally got old enough to understand the struggles that May has with money. School didn’t get any harder and that only made him a freak and no one even had a clue about the glowing spider that bit his arm. 

Then he came home from school to find Mr. Stark in his living room. 

For two years now Peter has felt secure. He lives part-time in the Stark Tower. To him, it is home. Here he sees Tony walking around in dirty white t-shirts and dress pants from meetings that Pepper has dragged him too. Here Tony wears his prescription glasses, he hates them but they make him look like a dad and Peter thinks that feels like home too. In this home, Pepper walks around barefooted and likes to twirl Tony and Peter around as she dances in the living room, the kitchen, and the labs. Sometimes she settles on the couch with wine and watches 80s movies that she says reminds her of falling in love all over again.

For two years Peter has gotten closer with the very foundation. He’s got two goldfish buried in the backyard (RIP Gregory and Simon). There are fragments of a broken gnome from when he and Tony tried to do sporty things together and broke the ugly little bearded gnome that Pepper got from her parents when she moved out. In one area in the backyard, grass refuses to grow. Peter set off a rocket that exploded but he built it completely by himself and used a solution all his own to launch it. Pepper was a little mad about the spot and the condition of Peter's clothes and hair but Tony couldn’t have been prouder.

He’s a normal ass kid for once in his life.

“It sounded like… ghiritcha.” Peter is standing just behind Tony, propped up on his tiptoes to see over Tony’s shoulder. He falls down off his toes when Tony stops poking and turns around. The look on his face makes Peter blush.

Tony’s face is pinched, trying to hide his amusement with a bored/tired look. “I’m sorry, I think I missed that. What sound did it make?” He crosses his arms, tilting an eyebrow that Peter knows is a nonverbal dare to repeat the absurd sound he’s just willingly made with his mouth. 

So Peter looks at the ground,” ghiritcha.”

Tony shakes his head and Peter’s glad that it’s two in the morning and Tony’s in a forgiving mood because the last thing he needs is another embarrassing story about him on the news. When he broke the toaster three weeks ago, after it stuck to his hand, Thor told everyone. 

Tony clears his throat, making a sound to himself and leaning farther into the car. “You need new spark plugs,” Tony hoist himself up on the car, his feet leaving the ground as he uses his pelvis to hold his weight. He looks like those short girls half crawled into a too tall washing machine. Peter refrains from commenting. “Did I never teach you-” Tony grunts and moves himself to see whatever it is he’s doing- “how to fix a car?”

Peter shakes his head,” not really. I mean, we’ve always just worked on Spider-Man stuff so… I don’t know, I never thought it was important.”

Tony scoffs at that and removes himself from the car. He rubs a hand through his hair and Peter almost grimaces at the thought of all of the dirt and soot he’s just rubbed into his hair. His brain distracts him though. Maybe all the dirt is why Tony’s hair is still fairly dark. Don’t need hair dye if you’ve got oil in it.

“Ew,” Peter mumbles to himself and Tony shoots him a lookout of the corner out of his eyes. Peter smiles and puts his hands in his pockets, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. God, he should have just called Aunt May and asked Happy to come to pick him up. Why had that not even been the first thought in his mind? He should have never-

“I’m glad you called me, Pete.” Tony uses the fact that he’s wiping his hands on his pants as an excuse to not look at Peter as he talks,” I don’t want you to think you can’t call me for stuff like this. I’m here. Always… even at two in the morning and speaking of, what the fuck are you doing out here?”

Peter bites his lip,” well…” He’d been meaning to go hiking and about four miles down from where they are now, there’s this little camp that Peter’s fairly certain has bad guys. What kind of bad guys, he has no clue but he was pretty sure. Well, he hiked down there, got lost, and then his car wouldn’t start. It didn’t help that he left for this little adventure after his afternoon rounds as Spider-Man. It was roughly 12 when he got up here. The whole thing was such a bad idea. No wonder he came up with it. “Uhm, do you remember that time that I caught you suspended from the roof, your foot through the ceiling, and stuck?”

Tony crosses his arms,” yeah.”

Peter catches his mentor’s eyes, attempting to gauge his level of annoyance,” uh… I promised not to tell and you said you owed me one?” Peter glues his eyes the ground,” I’m calling my debt in?”

Tony looks at Peter for a long moment and Peter almost smirks as he realizes that the face Tony is making is one that he’s seen every dad on TV or in a movie make. He bites his lips to prevent the smile trying to escape from showing.

“Fine but-” Tony narrows his eyes,” you promise that you’re okay? I don’t need to call lawyers or start-”

“No.” Peter puts his hands up, hands open in a gesture to stop. “No, no. I didn’t do anything bad just… dumb. Stupid and a little embarrassing, I suppose.”

Tony claps him on the back, his signature smile back into play,” okay! Then nothing happened. Hop in the car, kid. We’ve got to split. Pepper is going to kill me if she catches me out and about at this hour.” Tony is half-way through to the car when he stops to comment,” uh, yeah, leave your car. Happy can pick it up some time.”

Peter grimaces at the thought, Happy hates Peter’s car. It’s an old jeep. Tony wanted to get him a Prius or something… One of those rich boy cars that are ‘safe’ or whatever. He didn’t want that so while Tony was looping around fancy cars Peter pulled up cool old car websites and found his shity old jeep. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He looks back at his car, feeling like a six-year-old all over again as Tony reminds him to buckle up. There were big perks to driving on his own. Like music choice.

_“Men of five, still alive through the raging glow! Gone insane from the pain that they surely know! For whom the bell tolls! Time marches on! For whom the bell tolls!”_ Tony has the music right on the edge of too loud but it makes Peter smile anyways because Tony’s screaming along to it. Carefree and embarrassing. 

“Come on, Pete!” Tony looks away from the road just long enough to point the imaginary microphone at Peter. He rolls his eyes but leans close enough to Tony’s hand and sings along. _“Take a look to the sky just before you die. It is the last time you will.”_

For a moment… he’s just a normal ass kid.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with ideas of shit you'd like to see and I can make it happen because I'm good like that


End file.
